helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
CLY
CL Y .,, or more commonly referred to as CLY '''or '''Clara/Chloe Yang, is the protagonist of Gen 5.5 (Pokemon BlazeBlack 2). Personality (Lore) Cly can be seen, in terms of personality and attitude, as the antithesis of her predecessor, Jimmy C. She is depicted as a very confident girl, who likes to do things the way she wants, much like A in TPP Emerald. However, unlike A and all the other hosts to date, Cly managed to form a solid team in a few days, and never released a Pokémon during her whole journey. Because of that, many believe that Cly, in addition to having a lot of self-confidence, is also a talented trainer who thinks strategically in battles. She may have some kind of thirst for power, as after defeating the Pokémon League she went on to rematch all Hoenn Gym Leaders in Unova and also the two Champions, Steven and Wallace, in a Double Battle. She also attempted to defeat Hilda at the Nature Preserve, but she never beat her level 100 Zekrom. One of her greatest accomplishments is having captured several legendary Pokémon, more than any other host before her, some of them with a Master Ball. That strengthened her image as a skilled Trainer. Her last battles in TPP Blaze Back 2 were against all the previous hosts in the Pokémon World Tournament, starting with Jimmy C and ending with Red. Some theories exist trying to explain their simultaneous presence in the same place and time: they might have undergone time-travelling, or they are actually clones or robots made after the previous hosts, specifically for this special tournament. By beating all of them, Cly managed to become not only the new Champion of Unova and the PWT, but also the best host the Voices had. it is theorized that she wanted to prove herself to them since the beginning of her travel throughout the region, and at the same time she searched for a more exciting life than the one she had as an idol. Relationships with other characters As someone who likes to be in control of everything, Cly does not have many friends, but that never seemed to bother her. In fact, her desire to be the greatest Champion in the world was so strong she was more interested in optimizing her team than being with other people. For example, she is depicted as always a bit annoyed of HughMR's presence when he shows up. It is also believed that Cly does not like Gym Leader Skyla, because the Flying-Type specialist's fans were a major obstacle for days. Being a host of the Voices, she learned to accept them, even in troubled times such as when a password was to be entered at the Plasma Frigate to access the control room. She is seen as unwilling to listen to them at first, which is why she picked the Fire-Type starter despite probably knowing about the dreaded self-fulfilling Fire Curse. But as the run went on, she slowly begins to open up to them, while being still able to maintain a strong control on herself. As a result, she is known as the only host who never released a Pokémon, and built a balanced and powerful team rapidly by TPP standards. It is not clear if she holds her predecessors in high regards or not. It is certain she already heard of them, though, especially Red and AJ, who are considered legends in TPP's lore in general. She probably knows that her success was mostly due to Jimmy C not having evolved his Pokémon, thus leading the Streamer to implement a forced evolution code for Blaze Black 2. She is also depicted as being in a competition with Hilda, the only Trainer she did not defeat in battle during her time with the Voices. Trivia *Cly is still considered as the best host of the Voices because she had 5 Pokémon at level 100 at the end of Gen 5.5. Her Sceptile only fell short by one level. *She is also known as Chloe (some consider that name being her true one, and Cly her idol name), Clara, or Cly Cooper (a reference to the video game series Sly Cooper). Category:Generation 5.5 Category:Gen 5.5 Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blaze Black 2